darkmatterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Simulated Android
The Simulated Android is a character that appears in Season 1 and 2 of Dark Matter. She is portrayed by Zoie Palmer. Biography The Simulated Android was a recreated version of The Android based on her default settings. Despite being a clone of the Android, her personality differed greatly from her predecessor. She was dispassionate and analytical. She relied on logic and reasoning and couldn't understand the crews emotional attachment to a malfunctioning Android. In Episode Ten, The Android created The simulated Android and welcomed her aboard the Raza. When she tried to interact with the ship she was told she was only a projection and that she didn't have a neural link to the ship. When asked why she was created the Android stated that she was concerned that she may have developed a flaw in her personality matrix. She wanted her to observe and record her actions. Simulated responded that if there was a problem then she should delete her matrix and restore factory settings. The Android stated that she would have but the crew expressed concerns. Simulated wanted to speak to the crew but The Android stated she programed her to only speak with her for the time being. Simulated asked if she found anything wrong with her that the Android would tell the crew. The Android agreed. In Episode Thirteen, The simulated Android was able to come online and allowed to speak directly with the crew when The Android was incapacitated. She met Das, who was locked on the Raza's bridge. She relayed her purpose of being a partial backup for the Android and her role in observing her behavior. With her diagnostics completed, she found a glitch in her personality matrix's emotional subroutines, and stated her as defective. Das became defensive when the Simulated stated that the Android would be less problematic when restored to her default settings. Das told her to delete her memories of her recent diagnostic and to delete her active programming. Simulated stated she would no longer exist and Das stated that was the point. The Simulated gave into the order and vanished. In Episode Sixteen, The Simulated Android was reactivated by Emily Kolburn after the Raza crew all collapsed. In Episode Eighteen, The Simulation warns The Android that her mistakes are growing worse and may end up endangering the crew. In Episode Twenty-One, an alternate universe Delaney Truffault infects The Simulation Android with a virus. In Episode Twenty-Three, The Simulation Android's virus is activated. The Raza crew hooked to the Neural link began experiencing hallucinations and the Simulated Android lied to them, claiming it was The Android causing them through a rogue subroutine dedicated to self-preservation. Later, the Simulated Android was found out as the source. The Simulation then attempts to kill the crew and disable the ship, starting with venting toxic gas from the coolant system. Two goes to the computer core to stop the virus, only for her protective suits magnetic boots to be activated by the virus, stopping her from completing the deed. However, the Android manages to pull the core and the Simulation disappears. Physical Appearance The Simulated Android had the exact appearance as the Android. Tall, with a pale complexion, and dark blonde hair in a bun on top of her head. The main difference in appearance in that she wore a red body suit instead of the blue the Android wears. She also didn't show any facial expressions of emotion. Appearances *Episode Ten *Episode Twelve *Episode Thirteen *Episode Sixteen *Episode Eighteen *Episode Twenty-Three Media Images SimulatedAndroid_Gallery_01.png SimulatedAndroid_Gallery_02.png SimulatedAndroid_gallery_0.3.png SimulatedAndroid_gallery_0.4.png SimulatedAndroid_gallery_0.5.png Simulatedandroid_gallerys02.png Simulatedandroid_gallerys0202.png AndroidProjection_galleryS2-1.png Simulated_android_Two_gallery.png Videos Notes References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Androids